My Life As A Video Game
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: Just your typical story where two friends get pulled into a video game. Rating may go up.
1. PrefacePrologue

__

_A.N. My friend, Pickles, and I are working on this, and I decided I wanted opinions. And, what Pickles doesn't know, won't hurt me._

_None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

**_Preface/Prologue - Noelle_**

Hey, people. The name's Noelle Cross. Got it memorized? I have medium-length red hair and green eyes. I also have these markings under my eyes that look like lightning bolts. I was born with them, and I'm shunned because of it. Ain't that pleasant? Note the sarcasm.

Anyhow, I'm 15 years old. I'm also an orphan, but no one except my best (and only) friend, Kat, knows that. So don't say anything to anyone, especially the authorities. Get it? Got it? GOOD!

I live on my own in an abandoned mansion in a forest that nobody knows about. It's within walking distance of the school. Everyday, after school, Kat comes over and we play the PS2 she got me for Christmas.

I just hope no one ever finds our Secret Haven.

____

_**Preface/Prologue - Kat**_

Hi. My name is Katrina, but my best friend, Noelle, calls me Kitty-Kat, or Kat. She calls me Kitty-Kat because I have grey cat eyes. I have long orange-ish blonde hair, and my favorite colors are pink and green.

My life SUCKS! I live with my dad because he and my mom are getting a divorce. Even though they live in seperate houses, they still fight over the phone.

My dad doesn't even notice whether or not I'm there. So, I spend most of my time with Noelle at her abandoned mansion, playing on the PS2 long into the night.

We both enjoy games with violence.


	2. Chapter 1  Noelle

_None of the characters, other than Noelle and the freaky store clerk, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 1 - Noelle**_

I knew today was going to be a terrible day. And I was right. All of my teachers were in a bad mood.

The only theacher that's _NEVER_ in a bad mood just _had_ to go and get sick today, leaving us with a sub. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

The only good thing about today was when I met up with my best friend, Kat.

"Hey Kitty-Kat." I greeted.

"Hey Troublemaker." She showed a rare smile.

"I'm getting kinda bored with _Final Fantasy_." I stated after a while.

"Me too." Kat agreed.

There was a long awkward silence. Finally, Kat spoke up.

"Just breaking the ice here, but we should go and buy a new game today." Kat said as we walked out of the school building.

I nodded my head in response, trying to ignore the weird looks I was getting because of my birthmarks.

"Sure, Kitty-Kat. A new game would be fun." I said, grinning.

¸'¸'¸'

We looked around the store for a few agonizing minutes.

"How about we get this one? _Kingdom Hearts_." Kat suggested, showing me the game. I grinned.

"Well, that's ironic, ain't it." I didn't say it as a question. Kat mock-glared at me.

"Ah. _Kingdom Hearts_. Excellent choice. You will find your destinies in that game."

We turned to see a guy with black hair and a devious glint in his icy-blue eyes.

"How much?" I was the first to speak up.

"For you? Free of charge." He grinned in a way that reminded me of my own smile. I didn't like it.

"Deal." Kat agreed warily.

"Bye." We all said in unison. Kat and I turned and began the trek to my mansion.

¸'¸'¸'

As soon as we reached my abandoned mansion, we headed straight for my room and put our new game in the playstation. After we got coke and some snacks, of course.

After a while, some guy that Kat dubbed a male version of me showed up in the game. He had spîky red hair and peircing green eyes. He was also wearing a long black robe-type-thing. His name was Axel.

After he said his name, he also added "Got it memorized?" To which, I stood up and pointed at the screen dramatically.

"You stole my line!" I told the man on the screen. Much to my surprise, he turned and looked straight at me.

"No. _You_ stole _my _line." Axel said matter-of-factly.

The next thing I knew, I was standing right in front of him. I was _inside_ the video game. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm. I did feel a little different, though...

I shrugged it off and continued my argument with Axel over who stole who's line.


	3. Chapter 2 Kat

___None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 2 - Kat**_

I sat on Noelle's bed, staring at the television in amazement. Had that really just happened? Was Noelle really inside the game?

I pinched myself, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Then my open mouth changed to a grin. Then my grin turned into hysterical laughter.

There, on the tv screen, was my best friend fighting with a guy from a video game over which one of them stole the other's line.

"It was my line first!" Noelle shouted.

"No, it was mine!" Axel yelled back.

"Geez. Why can't you just share the line?" I asked, rolling my eyes exasperatedly.

"NEVER!" They yelled in perfect unison.

Then they started fighting again.

In all my laughter, I must have pressed a button, because Axel started disappearing into pixilated spuares. The pixilated-Axel then began hovering over Noelle's head, and soon disappeared inside of her.

Suddenly, the scene changed to one of Sora, Donald and Goofy. There was a bright flash, and I found myself standing face-to-face with Sora. We both screamed as we jumped away from eachother.

I looked over to see Donald and Goofy holding their stomachs in laughter. Goofy was bent at the waist and Donald was rolling on the ground.

When they finally managed to stop laughing, Goofy turned to me and said,

"What's your name? I like you."

Before I had a chance to state my name, Sora stood up with a confused look on his face and asked where I had come from.

"My name's Kat." I said to Goofy, then I turned to Sora. "And I came from Florida." I informed him.

"What's a Florida?" He asked, even more confused than he was before.

I thought for a bit before looking back at them.

"You wouldn't understand. Trust me."


	4. Chapter 3 Noelle

___None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 3 - Noelle**_

"What just happened?" I asked no one in particular. The screen that had showed Kat before had now disappeared, as had Axel.

/I think your friend did something./ I heard Axel say. There was just one thing. He said it in my head.

I have some random insane guy suddenly inside my head. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

/I'm not insane./ And he can hear my thoughts, apparently. Ain't that pleasant. Note the sarcasam.

"Yes you are." I said, hardly noticing that I was speaking out loud.

/No I'm not./ Was Axel's ingenious reply.

"Yes you-" I sighed "Nevermind." I said, shaking my head. I could _feel_ him pouting. Creepy. You'd be creeped out too, if you felt someone pouting in your head. Don't try and deny it.

/What are you going on about?/ Axel questioned after a while.

"Axel," I said "Shut up."

I could feel him smirk. /Make me./ I groaned. This is going to be a long day.

¸'¸'¸'

Within the next half hour, I had started banging my head on some random brick wall.

/Stop that!/ Axel ordered me. I stopped, surprised.

"Oh, you can feel that?" I asked him.

/Unfortunately, yes./ He grumbled annoyedly.

I grinned and started to bang my head harder.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see a guy that had the same robe-thing as Axel.

"Banging my head against a brick wall. Why? What does it look like I'm doing?" I responded in an annoyed tone. "Note the sacasam." I added under my breath.

/Demyx?/ Axel asked. I don't think I was meant to hear it.

'Demyx?' I thought to him. 'Who's Demyx?'

He scoffed /The guy standing in front of you. Who else, the invisible man?/ He asked me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, not noticing (or caring for that matter) that this "Demyx" character was looking at me like I was crazy, which I probably am, but that's not the point.

/Ask him what he's doing here./ Axel told me. I rolled my eyes, but complied all the same.

"Nothing. Just wandering around." Was the newcomer's reply.

"That's something."

"What?" He looked confused. I could also feel Axel's confusion at my statement.

"You said you were doing 'nothing'. Then you said you were 'just wandering around'. Wandering around is something. So, you were doing something." I explained.

"/Oh./" Demyx and Axel said at the same time.

/I guess that makes sense. Sort of./

"Shut up." I told Axel, not noticing that I was talking out loud again.

"Huh?" Demyx said, now very confused. I looked at him.

"Not you."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "Then who do you mean?" He asked me.

"Nevermind." I sighed exasperatedly.


	5. Chapter 4 Kat

___None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 4 - Kat**_

"Why should I trust you?" Sora said to me.

"I... uh... don't really know. But, something I _do_ know is that you wouldn't understand a word of it." Still with a confused expression, he nodded his head slightly.

"So, your name is Kat, huh. Nice name." Goofy said, to change the subject. I shook my head.

"That's a nickname that my friend, Noelle, gave to me. My real name is Katrina Heart."

It looked as though Goofy wanted to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead he got wide eyes and asked if I'd said my last name was Heart; which I, personally, thought to be an odd question.

"Yeah... Why?"

"No... reason." He replied warily.

I asked them if they'd seen a tall girl with red hair and cat ears. Then, they pointed at me.

"No, not m-... why did you point at me?" I asked carefully.

They said it was because I just described myself. So I ran to the nearest window and looked at my reflection. I got really freaked out when I saw that my hair had turned red. But, what _really_ scared me was that I'd suddenly grown cat ears that were currently twitching.

I whirled around so fast that my tail whacked me in the face... Wait. _**TAIL?**_ I had a cat tail. _When _did I get a tail? I mean, _seriously_!

The next thing I knew, Sora was standing over me, waving a can of tuna in my face. I normally hate tuna, (or any fish, for that matter), but, to my surprise, I found myself grabbing it and shoving it in my mouth.

Donald kind of looked at me weird, then finally asked, "Do you always eat the can?"

"I thought it tasted sharp!" I giggled, as did Donald, Goofy and Sora.


	6. Chapter 5 Noelle

___None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 5 - Noelle**_

As it turns out, Demyx and I have something in common. We both like music.

"Kitty-Kat says that I could never live without it. She's probably right. I don't know how I ever did in the first place." I told the blonde as I licked my sea salt ice cream. It tastes better that the name implies.

Demyx laughed "I can understand that."

We both grinned.

/I can understand that too./ Axel. I'd almost forgotten about his exsitance. Unfortunately, I remembered his existance. /Were you aware that you play an endless supply of music in the back of your head?/ He asked, honestly curious.

"Really?" I said aloud. "Were you aware that you never stop talking?"

Demyx had gotten used to me saying random things, and ignored it.

"Who are you talking to?" The blonde man asked me.

/Don't tell him./ Axel ordered. He seemed to like bossing me around.

"Why not?" I asked.

/He'd never let me live it down.../ He mumbled.

I grinned "You know Axel right?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer to my question. Demyx nodded and Axel started screaming at me. "Well..."

¸'¸'¸'

"... Huh?" Demyx said for what must have been the twentieth time in the past hour, making me sigh for what must have been the thirtieth time in the past hour.

/He doesn`t get it!/ Axel laughed in my head. His laugh reminded me of my own insane laugh. I didn't like it.

I growled "Axel, shut up!" I said for the fiftieth time that afternoon.

"Okay," Demyx said, surprising me with his calm tone and actually saying something other than 'huh?' "I get that Axel somehow got trasferred into you..." He continued. "It's the whole 'getting sucked into a game' that sounds insane."

I thought about his answer. "Well, I can handle you beleiving half of my story. I probably wouldn't have believed it either, if I was in your position."

There was a long, semi-comfortable silence. Even Axel had stopped talking which was a relief.

/Look down./ (Ah, relief over. Farewell relief. I shall miss thee...) The a'fore mentioned pyromaniac ordered me after a while. (Of course)

"What?" I asked, confused.

/Just do it./ He said. I shrugged and complied. I looked the same. Sort of. I found myself looking at a long, furry, red cat tail.

I tugged at it experimentally. It was attached to me. I tugged at it harder, trying to yank it off. All I managed to do was make my lower back hurt. A lot.

/Stop that!/ Axel shouted.

"That wasn't there a minute ago..." Demyx noted, also looking at my new tail. I stopped pulling at it and moved my hands to touch the top of my head.

Ears. Furry (probably red, if the tail is any indication) cat ears sat there, on the top of my head.

/Forget the ears and tell Demyx to go get my cloak; or at least give you one of your own!/ Axel yelled in my head.

I turned to Demyx and obeidiently asked him to get me a cloak 'cause Axel wanted to wear one.

The blonde laughed. "Sure, sure. I'll be right back." He said before stepping into a portal that had appeared.

I sighed before turning to the window in the nearest store. In it, I saw my reflection; only I had cat ears and a tail. The ears where red, just as I'd assumed. Instead of being pink on the inside like almost all cats, mine were black on the inside. Odd.

/Oh no./ Axel, again.

"What now?" I asked half-heartedly, raising an eyebrow.

/I can't be seen like that!/ He wailed.

"_You_ won't be, it's _my_ body, remember?" I mumbled.

/Well, until we figure out how to fix this, it'll be _our_ body./ He replied.

I blushed slightly, realizing I would have to share a body with a guy. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.


	7. Chapter 6 Kat

_____None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 6 - Kat**_

Sora and the gang agreed to help me find Noelle.

They asked me if I knew any clues. So, I told them that she had been with a guy wearing a black robe with a hood. "I think his name was Axel."

"Did you say Axel? I think she said Axel. She said Axel." Donald said, looking back and forth between me, Sora and Goofy.

"Yes, I said Axel. Why?" I asked.

They told me he was with a group called Organization XIII, and that every time they killed a Heartless with the Keyblade, they steal the hearts to try and become more powerful. And that they were the bad guys.

I stood there in shock.

That Axel-guy was _inside _of Noelle. What if he takes over her body? What if she becomes horrible?

"We _NEED _to find her! Right away!" I gasped out, starting to panic.

"Why?" Sora asked me.

"Because, Axel is inside of Noelle, and he might take over her body and make her do stupid things! And I am _NOT_ going to let that happen!" '_Not like last time. I promise._'

So, we all ran as fast as we could to the train station. I tried to ask Sora why we needed to go to the train station, but before he could answer me, his blade, or what I assumed to be the Keyblade, disappeared and showed up in my hand.

They all stopped and looked at me.

Sora began to smile. "You're a Keyblade Holder." He said.

"I am?" "She is?" Donald, Goofy and I asked together.

"By the way, exactly what _is_ a Keyblade Holder?" He told me that a Keyblade chooses certain people to use it, and this is what he thought would happen, because my last name is Heart.

"The Keyblade chose me? Oh joy. And, as Noelle would say, note the sarcasm."

"It's not a _bad _thing, it's good. It also means there's fighting in your blood."

When he told me this, I was kind of shocked. 'Why me?' I thought to myself. 'Why not Noelle? She's a better fighter than I am...'

"Well, we'd better get going." Sora said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked. Sora turned to me, smiling.

"Kingdom Hearts."


	8. Chapter 7 Noelle

_____None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 7 - Noelle**_

After Demyx returned with the cloak, Axel somehow convinced me to put it on.

"I feel stupid." I said.

"You look great." Demyx assured me with a thumbs-up. I only shrugged in response, but I had a small smile on my face from the compliment. I've never been vain or anything, but no one's ever told me that I looked good before.

/No one? Really?/ Axel asked. I flushed a furious red.

"That wasn't meant for you!" I wailed.

Demyx snickered. "Axel's listening in on your thoughts, is he. Naughty Axel." He snickered again, then left.

There was a long silence. Then a portal appeared. I had a feeling it was Axel's.

/Go through that./ He ordered. /And take Pooh's honey./

"Why?" I asked inredulously.

/Just... just do it!/ He said, agitated. /And pull the hood up./ I shrugged and did as he told me. (Which was weird.)

While in the house of Winnie the Pooh, Axel somehow managed to take over my body, trip Pooh, take his jar of honey, and get me to an arched door with a big key hole in the center.

/Open a portal on that door./

"O...kay...?" I said and did as ordered, before stepping into the portal.

"What was the point of that?" I asked.

/I... wanted honey.../ Axel said. I sighed.

"Axel, you're insane." I told him.

/No I'm not./ He replied as if it were a reflex.

"Yes you are!"

/No im not!/

"Forget it." I said, sighing. "I'm not fighting with you." Axel pouted.

¸'¸'¸'

About an hour later, Axel told me to go for a swim in Atlantica.

I did.

I ended up as a mermaid with a black fin, and cat ears. I was still wearing the black cloak that Demyx had given me.

He led me to a door much like the one in Pooh's house. Again I was ordered to put a portal on it.

"Why?" I asked him.

/Just do it./ Axel ordered. /Quickly! Someone's coming!/ I sighed.

"Fine..." I grumbled, opening a portal and swimming into it, pulling the door behind me.

"I believe you owe me an explanation." I said once I'd gotten re-used to having legs. He rolled his eyes.

/Later./ He promised.


	9. Chapter 8 Kat

_______None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 8 - Kat**_

"To get to Kingdom Hearts, we need to open a door in Winnie the Pooh's world."

"Really? I get to meet Winnie the Pooh? OMG! That's going to be so awesome!" I looked at them and said, "Not a word of this to Noelle. She'd never let me live it down. EVER!" They nodded their heads in agreement.

We got in their Gummiship and headed off.

We landed in Twilight Town. We walked over to the wizard's house and jumped into the book.

At first, I wasn't so sure; but I had no choice as I looked at the book skeptically, I leaned a little too far and fell in. With some help from Donald, of course.

Before I fell, though, I pulled Donald down and pushed him in front of me, so I could land on him. He deserves it, after all.

When he stood up, he turned to me and said, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Before I could answer him with a sarcastic remark, I heard something from behind me. I turned around to see Winnie the Pooh sitting in front of his house. He was tapping his head and repeatedly saying "Oh bother" like a mantra.

We walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. "I seem to have misplaced my pot of honey." Was his reply. "Can you help me look for it?"

We told him we would, so we all went to his cupboard and found six empty jars of honey.

"Are you sure you didn't eat it?" Sora said with a laugh. We all giggled along with him.

"No. I just got it fresh this morning. Then I tripped and it was gone."

"Can you show us where you tripped? Maybe you dropped it and just didn't see where it went."

"Well, before I tripped, I saw a flash of black, then my honey was gone." Replied Pooh. He showed us where he tripped, and in the bushes, we found a black piece of fabric.

I thought for a second, then remembered that the piece of fabric I found looked like it was the same material as what Axel was wearing. I knew I'd seen it before!

"This is a piece of what Axel was wearing. So, that means that Noelle was here! And we didn't miss her by much, so we must be getting close. So we should find that door, and fast!" I said _very_ quickly.

"You're here for the door?" Pooh asked. "You can't get through there."

"Why not?" Sora asked, confused again.

"Because the door's not there. So whoever you're looking for must have left through Twilight Town."

We all looked confused now.

We thanked Pooh for his help, then we returned the favor by helping him get some more honey. Then, Sora said we needed to head to Ariel's world.

"What? But that has water, and I don't like water." I complained.

"Relax. Do you want to find your friend or not?"


	10. Chapter 9 Noelle

_A.N. This is really just a totally random filler chapter. Pickles was taking a really long time to move the plot along in her chapters, so... yeah._

_None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 9 - Noelle**_

At some point, Axel started singing 'Beside You' by Marianas Trench. _Very_ off-key. I swear, he was doing it deliberately, just to annoy me.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled, annoyed.

/Oh, I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?/ Axel asked sweetly.

"Yes." I grumbled. He grinned and sang louder and more off-key.

I cried out in frustration just as Demyx showed up. "What's up?" The blonde asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. I looked at him.

"Hey, Dem." I greeted. "Axel keeps singing off-key, and it's driving me insane!" I told him. Demyx laughed. "It's not funny! It's torture!" I wailed. I could feel Axel's smug grin.

While he was grinning, he messed up in his purposely off-key singing and, for a moment, he sounded good. Wonderful, even.

"... Axel... ?" I asked, confused over what I'd heard. I felt his heart sink. He'd stopped singing.

/Don't... say anything... Okay?/ Axel pleaded. /Please./ He added, getting desperate when I didn't answer.

"Fine." I agreed, sighing. '_But you owe me an explanation_.' I added mentally.

/... Alright, fine./ He agreed reluctantly.

I grinned. "All's fair." I reminded him.

_

* * *

__A.N. This is the shortest chapter throughout the whole story. Except maybe Chapter 11, but you haven't gotten that far yet._


	11. Chapter 10 Kat

_____None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 10 - Kat**_

Before we went to Ariel's world, Sora said he needed to get some help from a friend that lived in Hollow Bastion.

We walked for a little bit, then we came to a small blue house that was nothing like the others. Sora rang the doorbell and a tall slim girl appeared in the doorway. She had long reddish hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Kairi. Is Riku here?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah. Come on in." She said with a smile. I introduced myself, and she said it was nice to meet me. Then, she left the room.

When she came back, a tall slim boy with silver hair came with her. To be honest, I thought he was kinda cute.

"Hi. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Katrina; but call me Kat."

"Hi. I'm Riku. May I call you Kitty-Kat?" He asked, reaching out to shake my hand.

"If you don't want your hand, then sure!" He laughed.

"She's not kidding." Sora said. His laughter stopped abruptly. The tall man turned to the brunette.

"So, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah, um, we were wondering if you wanted to help us get her friend, Noelle, back?" The silverette took a short time to pause and think it over, then he nodded his head.

"Can I come?" Kairi asked from the top of the stairs. Sora said no and explained why and how it was too dangerous for her. She finally said ok and went into her room.

We waited for Riku to gather his things, then we walked out the door. When we started walking, Riku noticed I was holding one of Sora's Keyblades; his original one.

"Hmm... Sora's original Keyblade, huh. He never even let _me _use his original one. He must really like you." Sora must have heard, because he turned around in one quick motion to defend himself.

"No I don't! Well, I do... but as a friend! B-but, not more than that."

I suddenly got the feeling that he liked me. To tell you the truth, I kinda liked him, too.

As we walked a bit further, we heard something from behind us. It sounded like giggling. We turned around, and realized it was...


	12. Chapter 11 Noelle

___A.N. Again, totally random filler chapter. Blame Pickles, not me._

___None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix. 'All To Myself' belongs to Marianas Trench. Marianas Trench belongs to Marianas Trench._

_**Chapter 11 - Noelle**_

"So..." I started after Demyx had left and I'd settled in an abandoned warehouse for the night. "What was that?" I blurted out.

Axel sighed. /It was nothing. Just your imagination./ He said, sounding embarrassed. I scowled.

"Don't lie to me." I told him sternly. He flinched slightly and sighed again.

/Please don't tell anyone that I can sing... _Especially_ not Demyx./ He begged. I sighed.

"Why not?" I asked. "Why are you so embarrassed about it?" He shrugged.

/Just 'cuz.../ He replied.

There was a long silence.

"Axel..." I said after a while. "Sing a song for me." He smirked.

/What song did you have in mind?/ I just shrugged.

"Anything."

He grinned and began singing 'All To Myself' by Marianas Trench. He really did have an amazing voice.

* * *

_A.N Okay. It has been confirmed that this is the shortest chapter._


	13. Chapter 12 Kat

_____None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 12 - Kat**_

We heard rustling in some nearby bushes along with some giggling. I assumed it was a girl's laugh.

I gasped. "Kairi?"

"Awww. You found me." She mock-whined, smiling.

"Kairi, I told you to stay back." Sora said.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?"

We all smiled, except for Sora. He was maaaad. He's so cute when he's mad, anyway.

"Kairi, go home. It's too dangerous." He said.

"I can take care of myself. What are you, my mother?"

"No it's-" Sora stopped.

He turned around to see us giggling behind him. He glared at us, then turned back around.

"You don't know what you're getting in to."

She just ignored him and kept walking. We followed close behind.

Once we got to the ship, we set course for Ariel's world, which I still wasn't too happy about.

¸'¸'¸'

When we got there, we stopped above the water. I knew if Sora told her to stay, she wouldn't listen. So before he got the chance, I told Kairi to stay in the ship so she can let us back up.

This time, she listened. I looked over at Sora and gave him a smirk. His response was a dirty look then he jumped in the water. I jumped in after him.

When we got down there, I realized that I was a cat (or kat) fish, which is convenient. Sora was a merman, Riku was also a merman, Goofy was a turtle, and Donald was a squid. Sora was the hottest merman I had ever seen. I know I have only seen two in my life but still. _HOT!_

We swam toward Atlantica to find Ariel, since her and her father were the only ones who knew where the door was, or so we thought.

When we got there we asked Sebastion where Ariel was. He said that she was out for a swim and she should be back soon.

He was right. All of a sudden, she burst in and gave Sora a huge hug. She turned and saw me.

"Sora, who's this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's a FRIEND that we are helping to find a FRIEND!" Ariel giggled.

"Of course." She said winking at me. Sora blushed.

I laughed in reply.

Sora, on the other hand, was not too impressed. Which kinda gave away that he liked me.

"We're here for the door." Sora said quickly to change the subject.

"Sorry. Can't help you there."

"What?" We all said together.

"I just came from there. There was a bright light, then the door was gone."

"Not again, the same thing happened in Pooh's world."

I thought it was Noelle, but she would've been looking for me. Right?


	14. Chapter 13 Noelle

_____None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat belongs to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 13 - Noelle**_

/Go to Aladdin's world./ Axel spoke suddenly, after I'd spent an hour or so hanging out with Demyx. He'd brought another Organization member with him, Zexion. He was about Kat's height with lilac-silver hair, his bangs covering one of his blue eyes. His personality was quiet and he liked reading, as did I. We got along easily.

"Why?" I wanted to know why he kept telling me to go to all of these places.

There was a long silence before he finally answered.

/... Because.../ Was his ingenius reply.

"... Because why?" I asked him.

/... Just do it./

I sighed, but went anyway.

¸'¸'¸'

"Why are we here?" I demanded when the door was just about fifty feet away.

/We're here to steal another door.../ Axel responded exasperatedly. My eyes widened, though no one could see it as Axel had told me to pull the hood up again.

"What? Why?" I demanded. He didn't answer for a long while.

/... So your friend and Sora don't find you.../ He said finally. When he said this, my eyes filled with tears for the first time in over two years.

"Why?" I croaked out, my voice barely above a whisper. Again, he took a long time to answer.

/... If they find you, they find me.../ My eyes suddenly hardened.

And I laughed. Hysterically.

I should have known. Everyone I've ever met has used me in some way or another. Why should Axel be any different?

/I didn't use you... That's Marluxia's thing.../ He whispered.

"Axel," I spat the name venomously. "Shut up! I hate you! I'll kill you!" I shrilled, tears streaming down my face.

/I didn't use you./ He said again in a calming but stern tone. /It's just.../ He sighed. /They hate me. They want me dead. They might kill _you _to get to _me_./ He explained awkwardly.

"... You... were trying to protect me... ?" I asked, confused.

/... Yeah.../ He was embarrassed. I smiled and stopped crying.

"Idiot..." I breathed. "I can take care of myself." I said. Then I frowned. "But I'm still mad at you for keeping Kitty-Kat from finding me." I told him sternly.

/Sorry... I guess.../ He mumbled. He suddenly cursed. /They beat us here.../

"Huh?" I looked ahead of me. There, I saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, a really tall guy (just a bit taller than me, and shorter than what I remember Axel being) with long-ish silver hair, and two girls with dark mahogany hair (one color lighter than the other). One of the girls had cat ears and a tail.

/You need to fight them./ Axel told me. I sighed.

"Alright, Axel. You win... This time." I muttered as I walked towards them, pulling my hood back up. They hadn't noticed me yet.


	15. Chapter 14 Kat

_None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat and Kari belong to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 14 - Kat**_

We said our goodbye's to Ariel and her friends, then we called for Kairi to let down a ladder so we could get into the ship.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Sora.

"We need to quickly get to Aladdin so we can beat the door stealer there." He replied.

"You mean Noelle." Goofy corrected.

"I don't care what you call her! She's still a door stealer!" Said Sora.

''We don't even know if it was her. For all we know Axel could be controlling her body!'' I yelled at him.

I kind of got mad at Sora beacause he called my best friend a door stealer.

''Sorry.'' Sora said sensing my tone of voice.

We took off ASAP and headed towards Mulan's place... Wait Mulan's place?

''Hey, this isn't Aladin.'' I said kinda loudly.

''I need some help from another friend; Kari.'' he replied.

Did he say Kari... Kari? It can't be... No, it's not... Is it?

''Kari Heart?'' I said questioningly.

''Ya... Hey, you two have the same last name!'' he said with a smile.

''How did she get here?'' I asked, interested.

He thought for a moment.

''The same way... you.. did... gwarsh.'' Goofy said.

Sora turned to him ''What?'' Sora said.

I slapped my forehead. I was going have to explain it slowly to Sora.

''A girl...that...has the...same last...name as me...came here...the same way...I did... What does that tell you?''

''I don't know!'' he said confused.

''(sigh) Ju...just forget it'' I mumbled.

We walked towards the women's army camp which is where Sora said she was training. I saw a short girl with strawberry blonde hair, monkey ears, and a tail. She was holding a keyblade. I assumed it was her for two reasons. One, she was holding a keyblade and if I'm a Keyblade Holder, she would be too. Two, she had monkey ears and a tail. Me and Noelle always called her Monkey 'cause she was always monkeying around.

Instead of running and giving her a big hug, I wanted to keep Sora confused as long as possible. It was quite funny.

''Kari!'' Sora yelled.

We walked up to Monkey.

''Hey, Sora. I haven't seen you in a long time.'' She replied. ''Who's this?'' She said looking me up and down.

''Ya. Hi, I'm Kitty-Kat.'' I said with a fake smile.

''I thoug-mmmm.'' Donald covered Sora's mouth.

''Don't mind him.'' Donald said.

''Nice to meet you Kitty-Kat.'' She said with a laugh.

I grinded my teeth when she said my nickname, and I had to force myself not to say that _ONLY_ Noelle is allowed to call me that.

I heard a slightly girlish scream from behind me. When I turned I saw Donald holding his wing and Sora pulling feathers out of his mouth.

''Hey what's the big idea!'' Donald cried ''You bit me.'' He screamed at Sora.

Sora just ignored Donald

''We need your help fighting the Organization'' Sora explained

''Sure, I could use a good battle'' She said smirking and smacking her fist into her hand.

''But before we leave this girl needs some training.'' He said whispering to Kari.

''I can hear you'' I said annoyedly.

''No, you can't. Now lets train.''

¸'¸'¸'

After 8 hours of training, Mulan and Monkey invited us to stay the night. We agreed.

''I know I have never seen you before but you look familiar. Have we met?'' Monkey asked me.

''Maybe we have, Monkey.'' I said with a smile.

She thought, then smiled back.

''Have you guys met before?'' Sora asked

Kari and I laughed. ''No. I don't think, so brainiac.'' We both said sarcastically

''Are you sure?'' He said.

''WE'RE SISTERS!' We both yelled at the same time while giggling.

''Ohhhhh... Huh?''

''Whatever. We could go on all day.''

We gave each other a big hug. Then she looked at me.

''Your still wearing the necklace I gave you.'' She said with a huge grin.

''Of course.'' I replied with the same huge grin as Monkey.

¸'¸'¸'

We left for Aladdin in the morning. When we got there, we headed for the castle which is where the door was. We met Aladdin and he showed us to the door. Luckily, no one stole it yet. But before we went in, one of the servants came in and told Aladdin to look out for a man in black; or what he thought was a man.

We decided to go and look for this man in black.

We searched for a while but found nothing, soon we heard talking behind us.

* * *

_A.N. This is probably the longest chapter..._


	16. Chapter 15 Noelle

_None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat and belong to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 15 - Noelle**_

All of a sudden, they stopped talking and turned around to face me. They began walking towards me, looking suspicious. Then, Sora (I nicknamed him "Shorty") spoke.

"Hey you! Who are you?" Shorty demanded. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm afraid my name is none of your concern. I will, however, respond to 'Hey you', if you like, Shorty." I told him sweetly, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He fumed.

"Who are you calling 'Shorty'?" Shorty yelled indignantly. I grinned, even though he couldn't see it.

"You, of course. I know your name's Sora, but I've decided I'd rather call you Shorty instead. Okay? Okay. Glad we had this chance to chat." I replied in the same, sarcastically sweet tone.

I looked over to see the cat-girl looking at me with a knowing smile on her face. I was confused for a moment before my train of thought was interrup-ted. By... Axel.

/You know, we should really get going./ He said.

"Why?" I asked him, not really taking notice of the fact I was talking out loud.

"Who are you _talking_ to?" Shorty asked me, confused. I looked at him and smirked.

"That information is classified. Not really, but still." I said. Cat-girl got that knowing look again.

/No, really. We should go./ Axel said, rather urgently.

"Awww." I whined childishly, sarcastically. "Why do we have to go alre-ady? We _just_ got here."

They were all looking at me like they thought I belonged in some sort of mental institute.

Cat-girl suddenly decided it would be fun to speak up.

"Where've you been... Trouble?"

* * *

_A.N. Wow. Sorry it's so short... We'll try to make the next chapter longer. _

_R&R?_


	17. Chapter 16 Kat

_AN: Sorry for the wait, anyone that cares..._

_None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat and Kari belong to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 16 - Kat**_

With her hood pulled up to cover her face, no one could tell for sure who she was by looks alone. _I_ could tell by her choice of words. Trouble always was a very snarky person.

"So you like stealing doors from place to place? Is it like a hobby of yours?" I asked in my own snarkish tone.

"Uhhhhh... No." She said simply, as if speaking to a three year-old.

"Trouble," I said with a hand on my hip. "I'm not three years old, you know." I told her matter-of-factly. She just laughed, waving her hand slightly in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh, I know," I could hear the slightly sadistic grin in her voice, "but you act like it." I glare-pouted at her, then raised an eyebrow at her when she mumbled something under her breath.

"Stop mumbling." I told her sternly. She sighed melodramatically.

"Fine. I_ said,_ 'Axel, shut up'." She said exasperatedly. Then she began arguing with air; I assumed it was Axel.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT:_** _Okay, sorry to interrupt, but I figured most people _probably_ don't read the ANs at the begginnings and ends of stories; I know I don't always do that. And I also figured most of you probably won't go to my profile, so I'm going to say this in the middle of my current stories._

_Okay, this may sound strange, but while I was making my bed a couple of minutes ago, a thought suddenly came to me; what if __Kingdom Hearts _was the other way around. Like, what if it had been Sora that went with the darkness when the Heartless attacked, instead of Riku. So, what do you think? Would it make a good story? Please, PM me and tell me your opinions.

_Okay, I'm done bothering you now._

_Thank you for letting me waste your precious time,_

_- **xXxAnimeBellxXx**_

* * *

I turned around to see my new friends with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry," I said to them dismissively. "She's not always like this. It's just that she's got a psycopath pyromaniac in her head." I said, my voice coated thickly with a sarcastic, sugary tone.

I then turned to Noelle. "Axel?" I questioned simply. She groaned, nodding.

"Axel." She confirmed. I grinned, giving a fake, girly wave.

"Hi Axel." I said, just _slightly_ sarcastic. Finally, someone _other_ than me spoke up. It was Sora.

"Ummm... I don't think she's Axel." Sora said slowly. Noelle, who had taken her hood down (When had she done that?), raised an eyebrow, looking at me and jerking her thumb in Sora's direction.

"He always this slow?" She asked with a laughing tone. I giggled, mock-thinking it over.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied, nodding.

"Hey!" Sora yelled indignantly. We both turned to him. "Who're you calling slow?"

We just laughed.

"That would be you, Shorty." Noelle said to him sarcastically.


	18. IMPORTANT AN

_AN: Just to let you know, I wouldn't normally do this, but I just thought I should let you know what's going on. All of my stories are being put on hold, beause my self-confidence took a nose-dive. So, yeah... Sorry for any inconvenience..._


	19. Chapter 17 Noelle

_AN: Sorry for the wait, anyone that cares..._

_None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat and Kari belong to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square Enix._

_**Chapter 17 - Noelle**_

"Why you-!" Shorty ran at me, giant key at the ready. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm supposed to be intimidated by some short kid that uses an oversized _key_ as a weapon? Seriously?" Shorty only glared at me. Silver, on the other hand, laughed.

"Come on, Sora. Do you _really_ think you could beat _her?" _Silver asked him, still laughing. I grinned at him.

"Thank you! You're amazing! I love you! Who the Hell are you?" I said to Silver, a bit dramatically. He laughed again, and Axel growled.

"I'm Riku." Silver replied. "And you're Noelle, right?" I nodded my confirmation.

There was something about this one... He made me feel strange, somehow. I don't know... I think I might like him... Nah. Probably just imagining things. 'Sides, why would he like me? I'd only be setting myself up for heartbreak...

Axel snorted and I mentally glared at him (Beware the evil mental-glare of DOOM!). The stupid annoying pyro snorted again, then scoffed.

/Evil mental glare of _doom? _Really?/ He scoffed again, and I said, very dramatically,

"DOOM, I TELL YOU! DOOOOM!" Everyone was looking at me weirdly and I just smiled at them sweetly. "Hi." Riku shook his head, chuckling.

"Axel, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Axel," The silvered teen addressed, "Shut up." I laughed and Axel made an indignant, angry sound, moaning dramatically about how everyone was being mean and constantly telling him to shut up.

Finally, Kitty-Kat spoke again, "Umm, you know, we should probably get going. Find a way to get the annoying pyro out of your head. All that good stuff." I laughed and she grinned back.

"Right! Lead the way, oh mighty Shorty!" Sora grumbled something under his breath, before walking passed me, towards the Gummiship. I grinned again, following after all of them, hanging out with my two best friends, even though I'd only just met the one.

After a while, Riku went up to the front, to talk with Sora, leaving me with a mischievous-looking Kitty-Kat.

Uh oh. I'm in trouble, now. Be afraid, children. Be _very_ afraid.


	20. Chapter 18 Kat

___None of the characters, other than Noelle, belong to me. Kat and Kari belong to Pickles, and everyone else is property of Square__Enix._

_**Chapter 18 - Kat**_

"Sooooo..." I said, looking at Noelle as if I needed something.

"Yeah?" She asked, kind of suspiciously.

"You should know the answer to that. I see how you look at him."

"Look at who? Kitty-Kat, I really don't know what you're talking about."

I look forward, toward Riku, and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Riku?" I nodded.

"Nah... No... Never... Maybe... Okay, yes." She said sheepishly.

"I knew it. Just the way you looked at him when he told Axel to shut up." I smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? _Especially_ Shorty, he'll bug me or maybe he'd even tell him."

"Don't worry; I won't." I said. "I'll be back." I quickly ran forward to Riku and Sora.

"Kat! Don't!" Noelle yelled after me.

"Hey! So, where're we headed?" I asked Sora.

"To the Gummiship." He huffed.

"Why so grumpy?" I asked.

"Why do you think? Is your friend always like that?" He asked.

"Yes... Except for the crazy pyro in her head, of course. Why, Shorty? You don't like her?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"She's great." Riku said. "And she's really really... rea...lly..." He trailed off as he noticed me and Sora looking at him.

"Really what?"

"I can't tell you. You're her best friend you'll just tell her."

"I can guess what you were going to say. You think she's hot."

"Nah... No... Never... Maybe... Okay, yes I do." I laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell but if that'll make me a matchmaker, okay. She said the exact same thing as you about liking you."

"Really? She likes Riku?" Sora started to laugh.

"Now, what's so funny?" Riku said, confused.

"Do you really like _her_?" He started to laugh again.

"I could; I don't know yet. I just met her... Okay, yes I do."

Sora stopped laughing.

"Good for you, then." He mumbled.

I just stood there giggling. "I'll talk to you guys later." I said heading back towards the back.

"What did you do? I heard Shorty laughing. What did you say?"

"I giggled. He asked what I was giggling about. I told him, and Sora overheard."

"WHAT?" She suddenly went quiet, blushing slightly when the boys looked back at us curiously and Kairi and Monkey giggled. Wait, when did Monkey get back? Oh, well... "You told him." She whispered.

"Yup." I practically chirped.

She glared. "What'd he say?" She asked.

"That's a secret."


End file.
